


off with some heads

by linkedandferal (fanficsandferal)



Series: Linked Universe Babes [27]
Category: Linked Univerese, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: AxE, Blood, Crazy, Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:35:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26807464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficsandferal/pseuds/linkedandferal
Summary: my axe is my buddy, he'll never make me cry
Relationships: Legend & Wild (Linked Universe)
Series: Linked Universe Babes [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644811
Kudos: 35





	off with some heads

**Author's Note:**

> im... addicted to this song.. anywho, death!

_Swing, swing, swing._

**_Chop, chop, chop._ **

Legend grinned in front of three people. He bends down and swings his axe behind his shoulder.

There was blood on his cheek.

“My axe is my buddy,” Legend laughed out, making the three squirm. “We right the planet’s wrongs.”

“What did we do?” One called out. Legend snapped his head to them.

“What did you do? You made the residents of Hyrule lives a living hell.” Legend turned to them and held out his wrist. A burn, no, a mark.

“We didn’t do anything, it’s all the Queen!”

Legend pouted, “Who do you think was here before you?”

The person gasped as someone came in. He has long blond hair and a maniacal look in his eyes. He grins.

“Now... First order of business.” Legend stood and raised the axe, connecting it to one man’s neck. Wild came over and did the same fairly easily.

“What the fuck?!” Wild laughed out.

“Me and my axe leave bigots dead on the wealthy’s lawn.”


End file.
